


Рыцарь для принцессы

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой принцессы есть свой рыцарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь для принцессы

Ячиру ластится, словно котенок и поедает конфеты горстями из вазочки.

— Химе-тян, расскажи мне сказку, — просит Ячиру. 

Орихиме улыбается.

— О чем ты хочешь сказку?

— Про принцессу, а то Кен-чан рассказывает только про драконов. А ещё хочу сказку про рыцаря. Ведь у каждой принцессы должен быть рыцарь.

Орихиме смеется.

У каждой принцессы должен быть рыцарь. Забавно. Если она принцесса, то кто её рыцарь?

Ичиго? Да, рыцарь, но явно не её. Добрый, милый Ичиго, спасающий всех и вся, но увы, герой не её романа.

Улькиорра? Арранкар, отрицающий всё, что было свято для неё, не имеющий привязанностей и ничему не верящий. И у рыцарей принято спасать принцесс, а от него её саму пришлось спасать. Ну какой это рыцарь? Таких не берут в рыцари.

Исида? Вот, кто настоящий рыцарь без страха и упрека. Но у него свои идеалы, своя жизнь и судьба. Их пути разошлись и уже, наверное, навсегда.

Так откуда же берутся рыцари? Какие они?

Рыцари всегда сильны, красивы и всегда всех побеждают. Они освобождают несчастных принцесс от драконов и пробуждают поцелуем ото сна.

Её рыцарь плевал на все идеалы, он знает только бой ради боя. Её рыцарь самый сильный на свете, но он не станет спасать принцессу, хотя, может быть, и придет сражаться с драконом, но вызволить принцессу из темницы забудет. Тело её рыцаря изощренно шрамами, которые могут рассказать о каждом его сражении, о каждом бое, в котором он доказал, что сильнее всех, и Орихиме может поклясться, что он красив. Для неё. Её рыцарь не любит нежности. Поцелуи её рыцаря больше похожи на укусы, и от каждого его прикосновения остаются синяки.

Её рыцарь идеален. И он только её.

Орихиме улыбается и гладит девочку по розовым волосам.

— Хорошо, про принцессу, значит, про принцессу.


End file.
